Hay otra manera
by LairaPocus
Summary: Era huir o pelear, pero resulta ser que siempre hay otra manera. Esto ocurre después de que vencen a Mount Weather. Jaha y Murphy nunca se fueron. Esto es un One-shot, salvo que por algún milagro se me ocurra algo más. Aunque no creo


Clarke entró a la nave que una vez había sido el hogar de los cien. Entró y sin prestarle atención a los segadores que esperaban para ser rehabilitados subió al tercer piso.

Una vez arriba cerró la puerta y gritó de frustración. Gritó como hacía tiempo que no gritaba, pensando que eso la haría sentir mejor., pero no, lo único que consiguió fue enojarse más.

Agradecida de que no hubiera nadie alrededor para verla comenzó a tirar todas las cosas al suelo y a golpear las paredes. Tanto ruido hizo que atrajo a Lincoln, y tan obnubilada estaba por la ira que estuvo cerca de pegarle a él.

-Lo siento Lincoln, pero no es buen momento.- dijo Clarke tratando de recomponerse.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- pidió él esperanzado de poder saldar su deuda con la chica que lo había traído de vuelta de ser un segador.

-Explícame algo Lincoln. Si tu gente peleo junto a mí gente, si tu gente sangro junto a mi gente, y si Lexa y yo debatimos las opciones y elegimos el plan de acción juntas, ¿por qué no puede haber paz?

Lincoln asintió. Entendía la preocupación de Clarke por su pueblo, pero hasta donde él sabía después de la batalla, la gente del cielo se había ganado el lugar para su campamento. El rostro de Clarke se ensombreció.

-Seguramente no lo sabes, Lexa nos ha dado un plazo. Una semana para irnos de su territorio o ir a la guerra.- Lincoln no pestañeo, de cierta manera se lo esperaba.- Bellamy y yo dijimos que tiene que haber otra manera, pero Kane y mi mamá ya se dieron por vencidos. La gente del Arca ya está haciendo las maletas, para huir con el rabo entre las patas.

-¿Y tu gente?- Clarke lo miró sin entender hasta que se dio cuenta de que se refería a los 100, o al menos a lo que quedaba de ellos.

-Harán lo que Bellamy y yo les digamos.- Lincoln alzó una ceja y Clarke no se hubiera dado cuenta si no lo hubiera estado mirando fijamente.- Supongo que nos iremos también, no queremos, pero sabemos que no podríamos ganar una guerra contra ustedes.

-Si hubiera una manera de que tu gente se quedase, ¿cuánto estarías dispuesta a dar por ello?- Clarke observó a Lincoln con cuidado, midiéndolo.

-Incluso mi vida.- dijo cuando se acordó que Lincoln ya había probado ser de fiar.

-Hay una manera.- Clarke sonrió expectante y sus ojos se iluminaron.- Aunque no creo que te vaya a gustar. Es…- Lincoln dudo, algo impropio de él.

-Escúpelo.

-Una unión entre un líder de tu pueblo y El Comandante.

-¿Una unión?

-Octavia dijo que ustedes le dicen matrimonio.

Clarke tragó en seco y estuvo tentada a negarse, pero haría cualquier cosa por los cien, y sabía ( o quería creer) que Bellamy también lo haría.

-¿Cuáles son las condiciones?

-El líder que se una al Comandante debe ser puro.

"Puro… puro" pensó Clarke. Puro era sinónimo de virgen. Clarke sintió como la risa escalaba desde su estomago hasta su garganta. La única de los dos que todavía era virgen era ella, y casi que de milagro. Finn y ella casi lo habían hecho en el refugio, pues si bien se habían pasado de lo amistoso no habían llegado tan lejos. Clarke se trago la risa y se dirigió a Lincoln.

-Pues entonces., yo soy tu chica. ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-Vas y se lo dices.- Clarke alzó una ceja.- Si dice que sí… pues… tú pueblo saldrá a cazar para alimentar al de ella, y el de ella para alimentar al tuyo. Cuando vuelvan se llevara a cabo la unión y eso será todo.

-¿Y si dice que no?- Lincoln le dedicó un mirada triste.

-Reza a los dioses para nunca tener que enterarte.

Clarke asintió con firmeza y respiró hondo. Mientras antes acabara con esto mejor, pensó mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-Clarke, espera. Debes llevara a alguien contigo cuando vayas.- Clarke lo miró implorándole que le dijera a quien llevar.- Lleva a Octavia.

Clarke asintió a Lincoln por última vez.

-Gracias.- le dijo.

Clarke hizo el camino desde la nave hasta el campamento de los terrícolas casi corriendo. Cuando llegó, casi sin aliento, no pudo estar más feliz de ver a Octavia entrenando con los guerreros, bajo la vigilante mirada de Indra.

-¡Octavia!- Clarke gritó.- Necesito que me ayudes con algo, así que vamos.

Octavia terminó con el guerrero que tenía delante lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a donde estaba Clarke.

-El entrenamiento no ha terminado.- gritó/gruño Indra.

-Para ella sí, es de los míos y necesito su ayuda.

-Es mi segunda, y si digo que el entrenamiento no ha terminado, no ha terminado.

Clarke miró el reloj de su padre y luego a Indra.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más va a demorar?

-Eso depende de ella. Todavía le faltan tres guerreros.- Clark suspiró y miró a Indra y después a Octavia.

-Terminará de entrenar. – Indra asintió y le hizo un gesto a la morocha.

Octavia salió corriendo hacia el campo de entrenamiento. Se dio vuelta y vio a Clarke dirigiéndole un silencioso apúrate.

Los primeros dos guerreros no le tomaron mucho tiempo, pero el tercero no tenía ganas de perder. Clarke se quedó parada al lado de Indra, expectante. La rubia se dio cuenta de que lo único que la preocupaba ahora mismo era que Octavia se demorara mucho y se le pasara la valentía.

Cuando Octavia terminó con el tercer guerrero y llegó al lado de Clarke, la rubia apenas si se podía estar quieta. Indra asintió a las dos chicas del cielo y Clarke prácticamente arrastró a Octavia fuera de allí.

En el camino a la tienda del Comandante Octavia hizo que Clarke frenara.

-¿Qué…

-Caya y escucha. Según Lincoln los que quedamos de los cien nos podemos quedar si Lexa accede a que me una a ella. Así que ahora vamos a ocuparnos de pedirle de que se una a mí y listo.

-Pero Clarke, ¿sabes lo que es una unión?- La rubia asintió.- ¿Y lo que pasara si dice que no?

-Nop, pero no pretendo averiguarlo.

-¿Sabes que decir?- Clarke negó con la cabeza.

-Lincoln dijo que sólo se lo dijera.

-Bien, no digas matrimonio, ceremonia de unión.- Clarke asintió.-¿Sabes para qué voy yo?- Clarke negó.- voy para ratificar tu virginidad.- Clarke le dirigió una mirada avergonzada.- Eres virgen ¿verdad? Porque si no estamos fritos.

-Sí, lo soy.- afirmó sin vacilar la rubia.

-Bien, entonces. Vamos allá.

Octavia le sonrió y Clarke dejo de sentir que su valentía dejaba de mermar con cada paso que daba. Sí, tenía que hacer esto, por ellos, por su gente. Para que nunca más tuvieran que dejar nada atrás. Basta, el huir se acababa ahora, y el pelear… esperemos que también.

Llegaron a la tienda del Comandante y fueron detenidos por un guardia. Por más que Clarke quiso recordar su nombre no pudo, muchos guerreros habían fallecido en esta guerra. Clarke esperaba que nadie más falleciera en una guerra como esta, armas y un ejército contra una alianza que se caía a pedazos a cada paso del camino.

-Queremos ver al Comandante.-dijo Clarke con voz firme.

-El Comandante no quiere ser molestado ahora.

Clarke respiró hondo.

-Déjanos pasar.- dijo la rubia dando un paso al frente, y él se interpuso.- ¡Ahora!

El guardia llevó la mano a la espada y Octavia hizo lo propio.

-Déjalas pasar.-Lexa dijo desde la entrada de la tienda.

Clarke paso por al lado del guardia y entró a la tienda con Octavia a la zaga.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes, Clarke y Octavia de la gente del cielo?- Preguntó Lexa luego de sentarse.

Clarke miró a Octavia quien asintió. La rubia respiro hondo "Ahora o nunca" se dijo, "Basta de correr" pensó.

-Queremos proponer una unión entre nuestros pueblos. Mi gente y su gente.- dijo Clarke con una tranquilidad de la que no se creía capaz.

El Comandante ni se inmutó, pero el anuncio la había tomado por sorpresa. Lexa miró a Clarke a los ojos antes de hablar.

-¿Sabes lo que estas proponiendo?

-Soy plenamente consciente de ello.

-¿Es pura?- pregunto Lexa a Octavia en su lengua.

-Sí, lo es.- respondió Octavia usando el lenguaje que tanto le había costado aprender.

Lexa asintió y salió de la tienda. Clarke y Octavia la siguieron en silencio. Sin saber que vendría ahora.

-Reúne a tú gente, Clarke de la gente del cielo. Nos vemos en el centro del campamento antes del anochecer.- Declaró Lexa con el atisbo de una sonrisa.

Clarke y Octavia hicieron su camino de regreso al Campamento Jaha en silencio y lo más rápido que pudieron. Llegaron y vieron a Bellamy sentado delante del fuego con Monroe y Murphy.

-Buenas noticias.- dijo Clarke sentándose con le trío.- Nos quedamos aquí.- Bellamy la miró sin entender.- Hice un trato. Busquen al resto de los cien, tenemos que ir al campamento terrícola antes del atardecer, y hay que cazar suficiente comida para alimentarlos a todos.

Bellamy la agarro del brazo antes de que se pudiera parar.

-¿A cambio de qué? ¿Qué les ofreciste?

-Una boda.

Por un momento todos se congelaron.

-No tienes que hacer esto, y lo sabes Clarke.

-La cosa es, Bellamy, que ya lo hice.- Bellamy asintió, sabía que Clarke no iba a cambiar de opinión.- Pasen la voz. Nadie del Campamento Jaha puede enterarse. Que salgan en grupos chicos. Nos encontramos en el campamento terrícola.

Clarke y Octavia volvieron al campamento terrícola enseguida, sólo para asegurarse de que no hubiera problemas. Poco a poco los sobrevivientes de los cien fueron llegando. Si algún terrícola lo encontró extraño se guardo sus pensamientos para sí.

Cuando hubieron llegado todos Lexa se adelanto y se enfrentó a la multitud. Clarke se puso de pie y se aproximo a donde estaba Lexa, aunque mantuvo una distancia respetuosa.

-Octavia,- llamó Lexa. Traduce para tu gente.

-Será un honor.- respondió y Lexa pasó a hablar en su idioma.

-La Gente del Cielo ha propuesto una ceremonia de unión. Con su líder, Clarke.- Octavia se apresuró a traducir lo que el Comandante decía- He aceptado. Todos aquellos que puedan sostener un arma y no estén de guardia irán. Tendremos una cacería.- Octavia terminó de traducir y los terrícolas vitorearon.

Lexa hizo un gesto a Clarke para que hablara ella, y la rubia se adelanto.

-Con esto definitivamente tendremos paz y podremos dejar atrás los rencores.- Octavia tradujo para los terrícolas y Clarke siguió.- Esta noche cazamos, y mañana somos libres del Arca, de Kane, de Jaha, de la maldita Constitución del Éxodo y, a quien quiero engañar, de mí madre también.

Los cien se miraron entre ellos mientras Octavia terminaba de traducir, ¿esta era su princesa? Parecía que sí. Cuando Octavia termino, los cien se encontraron a sí mismos gritando "Lo que demonios queramos", como tanto tiempo atrás. La mayoría de los terrícolas no entendían las palabras, y los que sí lo hacían no entendían el significado.

Clarke miró a Bellamy, quien gritó a los cien, aunque ya no fueran tantos.

-¡Suficiente!- Los chicos se callaron y esperaron órdenes.- Grupos de cacería asignados, el que perdió un compañero se pone con alguien que también lo haya hecho. No quiero oir ni un maldito disparo de sus armas esta noche.- Los cien se quedaron en silencio ¿no se suponía que ya no tenían que ahorrar balas?- No ahuyenten a las presas y no atraigan a los guardias.- dijo Bellamy como explicación.

-Además, el sabor de la pólvora en la carne es desagradable.- Comentó Octavia consiguiendo que la mayoría se riera. - ¡A cazar!- gritó la morena y como si todos los grupos lo hubieran estado esperando salieron corriendo hacia los bosques.

Clarke, Bellamy, Raven y Octavia se quedaron atrás, esperando, hasta que todos los adolescentes se hubiesen internado en el bosque.

Raven quiso seguirlos unos segundos después, pero Bellamy la detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Con la pierna así no pode cazar nada.- Raven le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-Todos deben contribuir.- explicó Octavia.

-Yo traeré su parte.- dijo Bellamy.

-No, no lo harás.- Lexa se había aproximado a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta.- Aquí cada uno carga con su propio peso.- Bellamy y Clarke fueron a responder, pero Raven se les adelantó.

-Y lo haré. Uno de ustedes tres viene con migo.

Bellamy se adelanto y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

-Eso nos deja a nosotras dos Octavia.

-En realidad Clarke, los segundos cazan con sus mentores.- Clarke fue a abrir la boca, pero Octavia siguió.- Y tú debes cazar con Lexa.

Clarke se quedó un poco en estado de shock, pero se le pasó cuando la morocha se dirigió a ella.

-Vamos debemos volver con una buena pieza, o no hacerlo en absoluto.

Clarke agarró una de las lanzas que habían traído del antiguo campamento de los cien y siguió a Lexa por el bosque.

Después de salir a cazar un par de veces te das cuenta que la mejor estrategia es el silencio. Así que caminaron lado a lado sin hacer ruido hasta que Lexa se detuvo, y también lo hizo Clarke. Había demasiado silencio.

Lexa desenvaino la espada y miró hacia donde estaba Clarke, por lo cual no lo vio venir. Pero Clarke sí, vio que algunas ramas se movían detrás de Lexa y actuó sin pensar.

Saltó hacia delante y empujo a Lexa a un lado. Ambas rodaron por el suelo al mismo tiempo que una pantera con escamas paso por el lugar en donde habían estado ellas.

Antes de que Clarke pudiera levantarse de arriba de Lexa la pantera saltó en su dirección. "Estamos muertas" pensó con desesperación la rubia. Su lanza había quedado más atrás y la espada de Lexa había volado cuando la empujo fuera del camino de la pantera. Su cuchillo había quedado en el campamento, junto con su pistola. Estaba indefensa, justo como cuando Quint… Y se acordó de que Lexa llevaba un cuchillo. Se acordó con el tiempo justo para sacarlo, pues la pantera saltó hacia ellas.

Clarke sujetó el cuchillo con las dos manos por arriba de su pecho y cerró los ojos cuando la pantera estaba aterrizando.

La rubia sintió un dolor agudo en el brazo y abrió los ojos. El cuchillo se había clavado en la pantera, pero el animal todavía no estaba muerto.

Lexa soltó un gemido de dolor desde debajo de la rubia y Clarke sacó fuerzas de la flaqueza para incorporarse, hundiendo más el cuchillo en el animal.

Clarke se levantó lo suficiente como para que Lexa saliera de debajo de ella. En cuanto estuvo libre la morena se abalanzo hacia su espada y se dio vuelta, sólo para ver que la pantera ya no se movía. Y tampoco Clarke.

Preocupada el Comandante se abalanzo sobre la chica del cielo, y para su alivio vio que respiraba.

Lexa se sentó a esperar a que Clarke se despertara porque no podía cargar a las dos, a la pantera y a la rubia. Unos momentos más tarde la rubia seguía sin despertarse y Lexa consideró ir al campamento a buscar un sanador, pero no iba a dejar a la rubia sola.

Sin embargo no tuvo que tomar la decisión. Escucho un rugido y pronto estaba en pie, espada en mano. El olor de la sangre debía de haber atraído a algún otro animal. Lexa rezo silenciosamente a los dioses para que le dieran fuerza.

El animal apareció, y Lexa hizo una mueca al ver que era otra pantera. Esta vez rezó a los dioses para que le permitieran vivir a Clarke, y adoptó una posición defensiva, lista para cuando el animal saltara.

Nunca pudo averiguar si los dioses le habían concedido la fuerza. En un parpadeo la pantera yacía muerta a sus pies con una lanza parecida a la de Clarke atravesada en el cuello.

-Hasta que afinaste la puntería Monroe.- dijo un chico saliendo de entre los árboles.

-Cállate Miller, estas celoso porque soy mejor con la lanza que tú.

Miller bufó y dejó pasar a Monroe para que recuperara su lanza. La pelirroja se adelanto casi saltando y agarro la lanza con firmeza antes de sacarla del cuello del animal.

-No das tanto miedo ahora que estas muerte ¿verdad?- dijo mientras veía de cerca al animal.- Te toca llevarla Miller.- Monroe esperó un comentario sarcástico que no llegó.

La chica se dio vuelta y vio por qué Miller estaba distraído, Clarke estaba inconsciente.

-¿Qué paso?- exigió la pelirroja dirigiéndose al líder de los terrícolas.

-La pantera fue una presa difícil de matar.- respondió la morocha.

-Y que lo digas, esa estuvo cerca.- los tres giraron la cabeza, para ver que Clarke había despertado. -¿Qué les parece si volvemos¡- preguntó poniéndose en pie lentamente.

Lexa asintió y Clarke quiso agarrar las patas traseras de la pantera para compartir el peso, pero Lexa la detuvo.

-No, lo haré yo. Tú no puedes llevarla, no ahora al menos.- Clarke tenía esa mirada peligrosa que los cien conocían bien.

Monroe vio una pelea que se avecinaba y decidió intervenir.

-Podemos cargar los dos animales entre los tres.- Lexa y Miller alzaron una ceja.

-Si los atamos a las lanzas debería ser fácil.- aportó Clarke

Antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera detenerlas, cada chica ato las patas de sus respectivas presas a sus lanzas

-Miller retaguardia y yo al medio.-dijo sin animarse a darle una orden al Comandante de los terrícolas.

Lexa tomó un extremo y los otros dos tomaron sus posiciones.

-uno, dos, tres.- dijo la morena antes de subirse la lanza al hombro y liderar la marcha al campamento.

Fueron los últimos en volver, pero nadie dijo nada cuando vieron las dos panteras. Nyko se ocupó de inmediato del brazo herido de Clarke y le sonrió antes de volver a reunirse con su gente.

Mientras tanto el Comandante se había dedicado a observar el montón de animales muertos que habían llevado los que quedaban de los cien. Habían probado que esta unión valdría la pena.

Lexa se dirigió al centro del campamento y al fuego principal. Clarke la siguió de cerca, esperando que la llamara. Lexa asintió y Clarke se adelantó.

-Tu gente ha probado ser digna de que se realice esta unión. – dijo, y los murmullos que todavía había en el campamento cesaron cuando Octavia terminó de traducir, casi involuntariamente.

Lexa tomó el mismo cuchillo que Clarke había usado para matar a la pantera y se cortó la palma de la mano izquierda. Le paso el cuchillo a Clarke, quien no necesito que le explicaran que hacer. Lexa le tendió la mano y Clarke se la estrechó.

-Con este intercambio nuestra unión está sellada. Tu gente es mi gente, y mi gente es tu gente.- Lexa dijo en su idioma y después de que Octavia tradujera ambas mujeres se soltaron.

La fiesta comenzó y Lexa se traslado al lado se Clarke, quien estaba sentada en un tronco al lado del fuego.

Clarke estaba comiendo la carne que tenía en el plato con apetito, con verla Lexa se acordó de cuando ella era chica y hacia eso, su madre solía decir una frase bastante molesta.

-Sabes que el animal ya está muerto ¿verdad? No se va a ir a ningún lado.- Clarke alzó una ceja, pero ralentizó el ritmo al que estaba comiendo.

Lo siento.- dijo después de tragar lo que tenía en la boca.- No estoy acostumbrada a que haya tanta comida.

Lexa asintió y se quedo mirando el fuego unos momentos antes de dirigir su atención a la gente que había alrededor.

Todos estaban conviviendo, los adolescentes que quedaban de los cien se habían adaptado bien a su forma de celebrar y estaban compartiendo bromas que luego tenían que se explicadas, pero parecía que esto iba a salir bien.

-¿Tu gente tiene tiendas?- preguntó la morocha a Clarke.

-Suficientes para compartir entre dos o tres hasta que podamos hacer otras.- La morocha asintió y siguió paseando la mirada por su gente.

-La chica que mató la pantera…

-¿Monroe?- dijo Clarke alzando una ceja- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Me salvo la vida.- Clarke esperó a que continuara- ¿Cómo hace tu gente?

Al principio a Clarke le costó responder, pero consiguió hacerlo.

-Da las gracias.

-¿Eso sólo?

-Da las gracias y queda en deuda con la otra persona.

-Yo soy el Comandante. No puedo estar en deuda con nadie. ¿Cómo…?- Clarke no la dejo seguir.

-¿Que como la saldas? Pues o le salvas la vida o… bueno, realmente no hay otra manera creo yo. – Después de un momento Clarke preguntó.- ¿Cómo lo hacen ustedes?

-Un regalo.- respondió secamente.

-Supongo que eso también puede funcionar. Quizá una tienda para ella sola, o un abrigo para el invierno…

-No ese tipo de regalo Clarke.-Lexa dijo y Clarke creyó ver un pequeño rubor en las mejillas del Comandante.

-Entonces…- pidió la rubia.

-Creerás que es de bárbaros.- Dijo la morena después de un momento

-Ahora también son nuestras costumbres.

-Un esclavo, y en caso de no tener una tienda propia y un arma, se suman ambas cosas.

-Lo de la tienda y el arma me parece bien, pero lo del esclavo… bueno, de eso no estoy muy segura.

-Es nuestra forma Clarke.- las aletas de la nariz de Lexa temblaron y Clarke sintió lastima por Monroe cuando las palabras abandonaron sus labios.

-¿Porqué no le preguntamos a Monroe y nos ahorramos todo esto? –Lexa asintió, quizá fuera la mejor forma.

-Monroe,- llamó- ven aquí.

Monroe les dirigió una mirada de disculpas a Miller y los dos terrícolas con los que estaba hablando antes de ir a donde estaban sentados los dos líderes.

-Me salvaste la vida.- dijo Lexa cuando la chica estuvo frente a ella. Monroe fue a hablar, pero una mirada de Clarke le dijo que no era una buena idea.-Entre mi gente es costumbre hacer un regalo, y rechazarlo se considera una ofensa.- Monroe asintió, no iba a ser ella la primera en poner a prueba esa alianza.- Dado que no tienes una tienda propia, ni un arma adecuada los regalos serán tres, como dictan las tradiciones. Sin embargo, Clarke me ha hecho saber que uno de esos regalos podría hacerte sentir incomoda, así que consideré que sería mejor avisarte en privado, antes de que lo supieran los demás.

Clarke se enojó, se suponía que Monroe podría decidir si quería el esclavo o no.

-Lexa…- dijo la rubia a modo de advertencia.

-No dejaré que insulten mis tradiciones.

Clarke fue a abrir la boca y Monroe pudo ver, otra vez, que una pelea se avecinaba. Quizá el hecho de que sus padres se pelearan a menudo acabaría siendo algo útil.

No habrá motivo para preocuparse entonces. Aceptaré los tres regalos. Clarke, no pienso ser yo la que arruine esto.-Lexa asintió antes de continuar.

-Eres una chica inteligente Monroe. Por haberme salvado la vida de esa pantera te daré una tienda propia y un arma que podrás elegir de nuestra armería mañana por la mañana.- Monroe asintió y esperó a que le dijeran cual sería el tercer regalo, regalo que al parecer era tan controversial.- y por último, un esclavo.

-¿Perdón?- Monroe no se pudo contener.

-Lo elegirás mañana después de ir a la armería.- Monroe seguía sin entender del todo, pero no estaba muy feliz con lo que eso parecía implicar para la otra persona.-Los esclavos son hombres, mujeres y niños que sobrevivieron a las guerras con pueblos enemigos. Servir a alguien que goza del favor del Comandante es todo un honor.

Monroe miró a Clarke, que parecía tan contenta con la idea como ella.

-No me parece correcto, pero como ya he dicho, no seré yo la que ponga a prueba esta unión por primera vez.

Ambos líderes asintieron y Monroe se dio por despedida. Dio media vuelta y volvió a su conversación con Miller.

-Deberíamos ir a la tienda ahora.- dijo Lexa y Clarke la miró y asintió.

La morocha se puso de pie y todas las conversaciones se detuvieron.

-Disfruten de las celebraciones.- dijo antes de guiar a Clarke a su tienda. Para el momento en el que llegaron a la tienda de Lexa todas las conversaciones habían vuelto a empezar. Mayormente para que pudieran sentir que tenían algo de privacidad.

Lexa ni siquiera dudo antes de comenzar a sacarse la armadura. Cuando Clarke se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se ruborizo y se dio media vuelta para darle a la otra chica algo de privacidad. Lexa sonrió divertida cuando Clarke se dio vuelta para no mirarla y esperó a estar desnuda de la cintura para arriba antes de hablarle.

-Sabes que ahora que estamos unidas nos vamos a ver sin ropa en una base casi diaria ¿verdad?- Lexa consiguió su objetivo cuando Clarke se dio vuelta para responderle

Cuando la rubia la vio medio desnuda se ruborizó aún más y volvió a darse vuelta. Lexa suspiró exasperada y miró al techo de la tienda, buscando una explicación o algo de ayuda de los dioses. Al no llegarle ninguna, continúo desvistiéndose. Ya sin ropa se deslizó debajo de la manta de piel de ciervo y se acomodó de costado mirando a Clarke.

-Eventualmente vas a tener que quitarte la ropa y lo sabes. Mayormente porque no te voy a dejar dormir al lado mío con la ropa cubierta de sangre de pantera. – Clarke asintió tímidamente y un poco cortada.

-No mires.- pidió la rubia quitándose al chaqueta.

-No lo hare, pero sí sabes lo que va a pasar después ¿no?-Clarke volvió a asentir con cierta rigidez y esperó a que Lexa hubiera cerrado los ojos antes de desvestirse.

Finalmente, respirando hondo, se deslizó al lado de Lexa y debajo de la manta. Lexa abrió los ojos y deslizó su mirada por el pecho de Clarke, lo único que podía ver por debajo de la manta. La morena sonrió ampliamente y Clarke fue, repentinamente, plenamente consciente de su cuerpo, y a quién engañar, del de Lexa. Clarke se sonrojo y escondió la cara contra unas pieles que funcionaban como almohadas.

Lexa se dio cuenta de que Clarke no se sentía cómoda con la situación y se apiadó de ella.

-No tenemos que hacer nada si no quieres.- dijo Lexa con un tono suave que Clarke no le conocía. La morocha deslizó sus dedos por el cabello de Clarke y continuó.- Mañana podemos fingir y nadie se atrevería a cuestionar mi palabra.

Clarke levantó la vista y clavó los ojos en los de Lexa, sólo para encontrarse con una ternura que no había visto jamás en los ojos de nadie. Sin darse cuenta Clarke se perdió dentro de esos ojos verdes y comenzó a acercarse más y más a Lexa.

La rubia puso una mano en la mejilla del Comandante y, sin saber muy bien de donde salió el coraje, beso tiernamente sus labios. Poco a poco la ternura del beso desapareció y las lenguas comenzaron una batalla encarnizada a la que se sumaron los dientes. Después del primer gemido de Clarke, Lexa se separó.

-No tenemos…- comenzó la morocha.

-Pero yo quiero.- la corto la rubia.

En el campamento, todos los que pasaron cerca de la tienda del Comandante esa noche, se sonrojaron bastante fuerte cuando vieron a la pareja a la mañana siguiente.

Sin embargo, para cuando el desayuno hubo terminado las reacciones pasaron a ser bastante diferentes. Y Clarke no pudo estar más agradecida de no hablar el idioma de los terrícolas, sobre todo si la expresión no tan estoica de Lexa y las risitas de Octavia significaban algo.

Luego del desayuno Lexa se dirigió a la armería para esperar a Monroe. Y Clarke fue a ver a Bellamy y a los demás, para ver cómo se estaban adaptando. Clarke no se llevó ninguna sorpresa al ver que todos lo estaban llevando bastante bien y que no había habido ningún problema.

Estaban discutiendo como se las arreglarían ahora, quién haría que cosa, de dónde sacarían las tiendas y los abrigos, cuando Abby y Kane aparecieron con algunos guardias.

Los terrícolas no dudaron y les apuntaron con los arcos, pero no dispararon. Clarke se acercó a su madre, seguida muy de cerca por Bellamy.

-¿Qué rayos están haciendo aquí Clarke? Tenemos que irnos. – dijo Abby.

-Nosotros nos quedamos.- dijo Clarke

Lexa había estado preparándose para salir cuando las otras personas del cielo aparecieron.

-No pueden pelear contra ellos.- dijo Kane intentando sonar razonable.

-No lo harán.- dijo Lexa desde detrás de Kane y Abby.- Son parte de nuestro pueblo ahora. Por eso os dejaremos llegar hasta nuestra frontera sin atacarlos.

Clarke asintió a Lexa en agradecimiento y se volvió hacia Kane y a su madre.

-Les deseo la mejor de las suertes.- dijo antes de darse la vuelta para irse. Pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando volvió atrás. Y le hecho los brazos al cuello a su madre. – Que nos volvamos a encontrar.- dijo en un susurro antes de ahora sí retirarse sin mirar atrás.

Abby entendió que esto era un adiós y se dio vuelta para volver al Campamento Jaha, y desde ahí guiar a su gente a su nuevo hogar, La Ciudad de la Luz. En el camino de regreso lloró lágrimas de amarga tristeza sin importarle realmente quien la viera derramarlas.

Clarke no lo hizo, esperaría a estar completamente sola para derramar lágrimas por su madre.

Lexa abordó a Clarke antes de que se pudiera ir muy lejos.

-Deberías venir, quizá así entiendas mejor.- Clarke asintió y siguió a Lexa a las afueras del campamento, donde Monroe estaba esperando con algunos guerreros y muchos caballos.

La morocha montó y le tendió la mano a Clarke para que se subiera detrás de ella. Clarke subió, y después de una seña un guerrero invitó a Monroe a montar con él.

Galoparon a toda velocidad por entre los árboles, y ahora que Clarke sabía que la única que se daría cuenta de sus lágrimas sería Lexa, la rubia se permitió llorar por su madre.

El campo de prisioneros no estaba demasiado lejos, pero para cuando llegaron los ojos de Clarke ya estaban secos y nadie podría adivinar que había estado llorando.

Desmontaron y Clarke y Monroe tuvieron problemas para caminar, pero se recuperaron inmediatamente. Más que nada debido al orgullo.

Lexa grito unas órdenes en su idioma y se quedaron esperando en el centro del campo. Un rato más tarde comenzaron a aparecer los prisioneros, con las manos atadas, y se alinearon en frente del grupo.

-Estos son los prisioneros que no están enfermos y pueden tenerse en pie. Escoge uno.- Monroe miró a la línea de personas y respiró hondo, no iba a ser ella la que arruinara esto.

-Comandante, creo que sería prudente que esta persona hablara inglés.- dijo Monroe. Lexa asintió en acuerdo.

-Aquellos que entiendan lo que digo den un paso al frente.

Algunos lo hicieron, pero la mayoría eran hombres, antiguos guerreros, y Lexa no se sentía cómoda con dejar que uno de esos hombres entrara a su campamento.

Clarke y Monroe observaban como se llevaron a muchas personas tras una orden de Lexa, que ninguna de las dos pudo entender. Cuando todo el movimiento hubo acabado Lexa se dirigió a Monroe otra vez.

-Ahora sí debes elegir.

De la gran cantidad de personas de antes sólo quedaban cuatro, dos de los cuales eran niños, un varón y una mujer. Las otras eran mujeres que parecían tener un pie adentro de la tumba. Al final la decisión no resultó ser muy difícil.

-Ella.- dijo Monroe señalando a la niña.

AL principio Clarke pensó mal de Monroe, pero al ver a la niña y a las otras dos mujeres se dio cuenta de que la estaba salvando de un destino mucho peor.

Clarke abordó a Lexa mientras los guerreros ataban a la niña a la parte de atrás de un caballo.

-Creo que lo entiendo. No me agrada, pero lo entiendo.- Lexa asintió a las palabras de Clarke

-Monroe,- llamó- ven aquí.- la pelirroja fue hasta el Comandante y esperó.-¿Por qué la elegiste a ella?

-Para salvarla.- respondió calmadamente.

-Definitivamente tu gente se va a adaptar a nuestras costumbres.


End file.
